


Cerulean Compassion

by simplycec



Series: Lonely Shades of Blue [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycec/pseuds/simplycec
Summary: Cerulean, like how vulnerability is an enigmatic concept to Will, though, in some miracle, she found him within the abyss.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: Lonely Shades of Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Cerulean Compassion

The stress had piled up far too much for William to handle. His view slowly started to blur as his head became heavy with the need to disappear—even if momentarily. 

Still, he didn’t wish to bear his problems onto the ones he loved most, and so he didn’t. He pent up the building hurricane until he finally returned to the station from patrol, but instead of returning to his office with the rest of his squad, he made a quick bee-line for the emptiest room he could think of—the supply closet. 

The ringing in his ears had started from the morning, with the troubles of his mother and his growing worry, his world became colorless and dull. As he arrived in the office, people called him over left and right, more than he could possibly handle. His breaking point was what should’ve been a normal patrol. How cruel it is that the world turned normality sour so quickly.

He could still recall the blood.

He knew that Kym had been calling his name as he walked away from the office, but he didn’t bother turning around. Even when he heard her footsteps trailing him, he _still_ paid her no mind.

In the end, he stood alone in the closet, arms crossed, and breathing ragged. It was a small getaway, but what else was there for him to do?

Will heard the door click open and closed, followed by what seemed like the sound of the lock. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was his sergeant.

Her slow approach didn’t bother him—he was no stranger to hesitance. 

Kym reached for his arm in earnest before he had a moment to react. When he felt her fingers, he flinched. He was not familiar with such gentleness, yet her touch made him feel like he belonged to some place.

His eyes snapped to hers, and the way her honey-dipped hues were mixed so desperately with worry and unconditional care nearly tore his heart in two.

How could she be so _kind_ with him?

Kym’s hands glided up to cup his cheeks in a way so tender he forgot what it meant to bleed. For the first time, William Hawkes was stunned into silence.

“Breathe,” she whispered, thumb tracing circles atop his cheekbone gingerly. “What’s wrong?”

The shock had stolen whatever words he planned to say, yet the way she wrote poetry beneath his eye had brought out the vulnerability in him he forgot he had.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t _fair_.

He never gave her the ticket to hold him so gently. He never said it was _okay_. Yet she did anyway, and carried his heart like a book he had been trying to write for centuries. He was pushed into a game he could never win. Of _course_ , it wasn’t fair. No broken man knew how to combat the fragility of sincerity. 

Will succumbed to the unyielding ache in his chest and enveloped Kym in an iron-grip embrace, nuzzling his face into the nook of her neck in an attempt to hide from the bitter cold air. 

He could feel her stiffen in shock, and for a moment was afraid he crossed a line that had been muddled amidst his grievance. Yet like always, she took his breath away when Kym allowed herself to sink into his hold, hugging his head closer like a guardian angel. 

Her hand traveled to his messy blond locks, running her fingers through them and leaving dewdrops of sentiment with every trace. The amenity bled into his heart as his chest swelled in an emotion he couldn’t put a finger on. Perhaps a part of him was also too afraid to give it a name.

In Kym’s arms, Will’s mind starts retracing all the small parts of her he grew to adore. The way she knew the way he liked his coffee without ever needing to ask had made him feel cared for, and that cosmo-tinted crooked smile always etched its way onto her peony lips like a utopia. He knew her lonely eyes just as well he knew his own heart.

He could recall all her aching nights where her form was fragmented and torn—a part of Will had vowed to have his arms be her home. To protect her. To just _be there for her_.

Yet there he was, in _Kym’s hold_ , being comforted by _her_. 

As always, he’s useless.

“I’m sorry I’m not the hero you needed me to be,” he whispered, though his words were muffled. 

She paused momentarily, as if letting his words simmer into her head for her to comprehend.

“You’re exactly the hero I _needed_ you to be.”

Though Will didn’t believe so, he couldn’t find the energy to retort anyway. 

_Of course, she would think that,_ he thought.

Kym Ladell was nothing short of heavenly, and the way her smile plants light amongst anyone who’s had the pleasure of meeting her made her near celestial. Her heart creates room for the loneliest people, and she holds the wounds that someone else bleeds because she can’t stand to see the hurt consuming another.

He wonders how many tragedies she’s carried.

Yet like always, he never voiced his questions. He simply melted, and allowed himself to become drunk on her embrace.


End file.
